West Brook Disney High
by PrincessTunechi
Summary: You know those good old times in high school where everything was complicated. These Disney characters do! with characters moving in from other countries, relationship issues, cheating partners, school dances, cute boys, and lots of wild and out parties what could go wrong? A lot! Come and experience the drama, heartbreak, and wild times of West Brook Disney High.
1. Chapter 1

West Brook Disney High Chapter 1:Belle, The new student

**Hello! this is my first Disney fic so plz be nice and honest and I do except criticism so leave it all on me. As you will see I made belle be rich since I don't like the fact that in other stories she's broke as hell! She can be rich but still be her regular self. Like Tiana, I made her rich as well but she's still that independent woman who don't except money even though she has loads of it! No broke people in this story...sorry -_-**

* * *

It was a cold, September day. The leaves falling from the trees, and people walking by and giving a hi. Belle saw all this and more coming to a new city from France. She was sitting in the black stretch limo with a sleeping Chip stretched across her lap fast asleep and a always busy father talking on the phone about business _as usual. _This was the first time Belle had been anywhere outside of Europe and always wondered what it would be like from all of the books she read and documentaries she'd seen about America, and now her questions were answered.

The stretch limbo pulled up at a neighboor hood of various styled mansions. One house was Chinese styled with red roofs that had curves pointed up like any other chinese house and a big magnolia tree with a stone bench under it and a small dog house that said 'little brother' on it, Belle found that kind of funny. Another one was a lime green mansion with a patio in the front and a dog house on the very front of the grass with a big oak tree on the right side which had what seemed to be a person lying under the tree but the shade made it hard to see. Another was a sea blue house with two ponds on each side of the lawn and a man made little waterfall in one of the ponds. And then there was her new house, a cream colored house with dark brown outline with the front side coming out and a patio. There was also a bird bath an oak tree with a sitting swing sitting right under the shade of the tree on the left side of the lawn. "perfect for reading books." Belle thought

The limbo stopped infront of the mansion with the moving trucks following behind. Belle stepped out, carrying her little brother and walked into the massive house. The movers started unloading everything into the house and Belle put Chip onto one of the sofas just bought in and went back outside. Her dad was still outside talking on the phone about new stock shippments coming in or whatever and Belle decided that she would take a stroll around the neighboor hood to see if their was anyone here around her age she could possibly get along with.

Belle walked down the sidewalk staring at enormous mansions and hoping to bump into someone she could get along with for now. Tomorrow was the first day of school and her father applied for her to attend storybook high instead of just makin her get back to homeschooling like she was before which was a relief to her since she always wondered what it would be like to go to a public school with other kids besides her little brother Chip. Eventually her small wish to meet someone came true, She bumped into someone without looking and fell on her bum.

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't see you there!" The mysterious person said

Belle looked up to see a dark skinned girl around her age with dark brown hair and fair skin. She had on a green turtle neck sweater with dark skinny jeans and white jordans. She had her hair curled in spirals and a dark green head band.

"No it was my fault." Belle said getting up

"Hmmm, I haven't seen you around here before. You must be the new mover. I'm Tiana." Tiana said

"I'm Belle." Belle said

The two shook hands and started to talk. Tiana showed Belle the homes of her friends. The Japanese house belonged to Fa Mulan, the ocean blue house belonged to Ariel Tyson, and the green one was her house. Belle asked Tiana if there was someone sleeping over by that tree and she laughed. It was her boyfriend Naveen resting after football practice on the field. Tiana invited Belle into her house and they went into the kitchen. Belle noticed the house was very homey even though it was a huge mansion. Not everything looked expensive and that's what made it homey. While in the kitchen Tiana pulled out some cookie dough from the refrigerator and set some on the pan. Belle sat on a stool and looked around the kitchen nervously.

"Well, don't be nervous. Nothing to be nervous for. Now, are you going to West Brook High tomorrow?" Tiana asked, pulling out some Coca-Cola's and handing one to Belle.

"yeah, I just hope I don't screw anything up on my first day." Belle said

"Hey, you won't, don't worry. I'll introduce you to my friends and maybe you won't feel so lonely. And you don't have to worry about my friends bad mouthing you, they'll love you to pieces." Tiana said reassuringly

"If you say so. I have no experience with making friends to tell you the truth. I have been home schooled my whole life and never really had any friends since a lot of kids back in France thought I was odd just because I was a loner a lot." Belle admitted

Tiana patted her shoulder understandingly. Just then Naveen walked in and instantly Belle and Tiana smelled the stench of death.

"Oh My God Naveen go take a shower before you kill us both." Tiana said covering her nose with her mouth.

"What? There's nothing wrong with the stench of manliness!" Naveen joked,

Naveen raised his armpit at Tiana and made her smell it. She laughed and ran around the counter and out of the kitchen with Naveen following behind. Belle thought it was pretty cute that even though those two were going out, they acted like best friends would act. It reminded her of her older brother Jan'Luke, he was in the air force and before he went, he and Belle had this special bond no one could break. They never fought, always stood up for each other, told everything to one another, and more. She missed those days when he was still around to keep her company, he was 18 when he left and she was only 12. She hoped that someday, he would come back from the service, and be part of the family again.

Belle soon left and went back home to unpack her things. She went to her room to see loads of boxes and sighed in frustration. She started unpacking her clothes and put them in the dresser by one of her windows. She unloaded the computer, tv cords, bedroom accessories, Rugs, ect.

Belle was just about done when Chip came in the room.

"Belle! Someone is here to see you again!" Chip said in his usual cheerful voice

Belle went down to see Tiana once again. Tiana dragged her out of the house and went along to introduce one of the girls. They went to Mulan's house, Tiana knocked on the door and Mulan answered with an angry expression on her face. Before she could answer, her mom yelled at her angrily at her from somewhere in the house in Chinese. She yelled back in Chinese as well and slammed the door behind her. Her facial features relaxed and she greeted Tiana and then stared at Belle.

"Mulan, this is the new neighbor Belle." Tiana gestured toward Belle

"Ni hou " She said to me, she held out her hand to Belle

"Bonjour" Belle said, she shook her hand

Mulan went with Tiana and Belle over to the ocean styled house. Tiana knocked on the door and was greeted with a girl with long, red hair with a sea green and blue ocean wave carved hair clip holding up her bang. A baby blue sweater with dark jeans and uggs. She smiled when she saw Tiana

"Tiana! It's been too long! come in. Come in!" Ariel Beamed

"Ariel, it's only been a day and I want to introduce you to someone." Tiana said, stepping aside to introduce Belle

Ariel instantly welcomed Belle as a new friend to the group and invited them in for snacks but Tiana remembered that she had cookies in the oven and ran to her place and Mulan's mother called for her from across the street so Mulan had to go home, Leaving Belle with Ariel. There was and Awkward silence between them until Ariel started to ask Belle a few questions.

"How old are you?"

"Where did you come from?"

"Are you going to West Brook High?"

"Do you have a boyfriend back where you lived?"

After Ariel was done Bell responded

"I'm 17, I came from France, yes I am going to West Brook High which will be my first ever real school that I will go to, and no I don't have a boyfriend what so ever." She finished

"Well sweetie, the game will indeed change in the boyfriend department for you. In West Brook High you will meet the most hottest guys there. You'll just have to know who's taken and who's available. But you'll have to watch out for the types of boys there because believe me sweetie, some dudes there may be cute, but they can be real assholes." Ariel said "And about you being French, Believe me that those boys will definitely go gaga over your accent! Not many French girls there anyway, and lets not forget your baby face either! Boys definitely will go gaga for the new girl! Even if you don't dress like your a rich girl" Ariel Said

Belle looked down at her clothes and thought She didn't look bad. All she wore was a tan turtle neck sweater with light skinny jeans and ugg boots with her hair done in a fish tail braid with a red ribbon at the end and her French hat. To her she looked good, and the French guys that always tried to hook up with her back in France when she used to spend most of her time in a local café weren't complaining either.

"What's wrong with the way I dress? I look okay." Belle said

"Well your choice in hair design and boots are fabu, but if you really want to attract a guy then you'll have to bump up your dress game. I can already tell your the type who likes to wear very simple clothes but we can make something happen anyway. No need to be impressive on your first day either, the girls and I don't be until after a week of school has gone by so you'll be okay." Ariel said

"Uh...Okay I guess" Belle said " I do have a really neat wordrobe but I just prefer to not be out like that. Since I didn't go to public school I had no real need to really dress myself up." She said

"Well sweetie, that's gonna change faster than you can say the ocean is blue and my pet crabs name is Sebastian!" Ariel said

"If you say so" Belle said, she then looked at her watch seeing that it was 3:00 already

"Oh shoot I have to go home and finish unpacking. Still have so much stuff to go through." Belle groaned

"If you want I could help you, I wouldn't mind. A friend for a friend" Ariel offered

"No it's ok. I can do it myself"

"No, No, No. I insist I help! Really it wont be a bother at all. Promise!"

"Ok fine you can help"

"Hooray!"

Together, Ariel and Belle went to Belle's house and straight to her room to unpack her things. Belle put all of her clothes away in her closet while Ariel went to hooking up the tv and computer. They both put together the bedspread and many pillows on the bed and hung up the French posters and pictures of Belle and her family. They set the curtains up and made sure the floors were clean. After having the room completely set up, Belle and Ariel crashed on the bed exhausted. After and hour of talking Ariel went home leaving Belle to her own thoughts about her first day at school tomorrow.

How will it go? Will anyone like me? Will I still be passed off as odd?

Belle kept these questions in mind as she drifted off to sleep. Tomorrow will be a big day and she could only imagine what might happen on her first day of school...

* * *

**Well there's chapter 1 for you all. How will Belle react to her first day in high school? Will she be accepted? Stay tuned and R&R plz. Be honest!**


	2. first day part 1

West Brook Disney High Chapter 2: Back to school, Cinderella

* * *

**A:/N: Guess what two people are related? And could anyone give me the name of Aurora's father plz?**

The car had stopped in front of the house and out came a very tired Cinderella. She had just came from gymnastics class and her coach was working her to the bone since the mid fall tournament would be held next year to kick off the new season. She went into her house and up to her room and fell face first on her bed. She rested for a few minutes before getting back up and heading to the showers. After coming out she dressed in her baby blue t-shirt and her white jeans with a white and gold button belt and her blue flats with her hair done in a low bun.

She went downstairs to feed her pet mice Jaq and Gus. Cinderella then went to the kitchen to find something to eat until the door opened and in came her sister, Aurora came in as tired as ever.

"Well someone looks tired. Did your teacher really blow your voice that bad?" Cinderella said

"Ye-Ye" Aurora tried to speak

"Hehe, it's okay Rose, go upstairs to your room and I'll bring you some of your favorite tea to help you with that" Cinderella said

Aurora nodded and went upstairs to her room and Cinderella went in the kitchen to get her and her sister some tea. After making the tea Cinderella made her way up to Aurora's room. She knocked first and then entered to find Aurora sitting on her bed on her laptop already changed into her usual pink t shirt and her grey jeans and her hair done in a top bun wrapped with a pink ribbon with her pink chocker and her slipper flats. Cinderella sat on her bed and put the tray on the nightstand to watch what Aurora was doing.

"Watcha doin?" Cinderella joked

"C-Checking Facebook. T-Tiana posted that there was a n-new girl that c-came into the neighborhood, s-she came from F-France and will be attending W-West Brook Disney High. From what T-Tiana describes she's p-pretty nice but s-s-s-shy." Aurora said, now able to make full sentences a little, but a bit scratchy

"Oh, so that's who Ariel kept on talking about. She said that we'll just love her to pieces!" Cinderella beamed

"I bet we will. I-I'm just No-Not so happy about going back to-to sc-school though" Aurora said

"I know. But hey, look at the bright side, you'll be able to see Phillip again." Cinderella encouraged

At that Aurora smiled. She hadn't seen her boyfriend all summer and missed him dearly. He had been in Miami the whole summer and hadn't been able to spend time with her. They skyped and talked on the phone but both admitted that wasn't enough and just couldn't wait until school started to see each other again.

"Now drink up your tea, you need it. I'll go and make us some snacks." Cinderella said

She got up and left Aurora's room. She went downstairs and went to the kitchen to put some cookies in the oven. After doing so Cinderella sat on one of the kitchen stools and sighed. Tomorrow was the first day of school and she wasn't all too happy about it after that _thing_ that happened last year that left her a complete outcast that year. She didn't want to return and be one again but having her friends made her feel like less of an outcast so maybe the year wouldn't be so bad after all. Or maybe it would.

After taking the cookies out of the oven, Cinderella her the front door swing open. She heard her step-dad's shoes clinking on the wood floor. He instantly came into the kitchen, drawn by the smell of fresh cookies. Once he saw his step-daughter he smiled warmly and prepped himself up on one of the stools and rubbed his hands together hungrily as Cinderella placed a small plate of cookies in front of him with a tall glass of milk. He thanked her and attacked the cookies with hunger.

"So Cindy Mindy, how was gymnastics? and has your sister come home from choir yet?"

"Yes, the teacher wore her voice out so bad that she cant really speak sentences without stuttering. And my gymnastics teacher truly wore me out as well."

"Oh, well they need to learn that MY daughters shouldn't have to be worked to the point where they can't even talk!"

"No, dad it's ok. I completely understand why they are though. Rosey has to sing in front of everyone at the Walt World Stadium in two weeks and I have a gymnastics tournament in a week so I see why." Cinderella said

"Ok, if you put it like that. If you need me I'll be in my office." He said and went up to his study with his plate of cookies

Cinderella cleaned up the cookie mess and went back to Aurora's room to see if her voice improved a bit with the tea she made. The tea should have helped her voice improve, this wasn't the first time this had happened either. There have been a number of times where Aurora would come home unable to speak and Cinderella had to help. Just as she was about to knock on Aurora's door, she heard her sister sing at her best. "_Finally her voice is back and singing our favorite song!"_ Cinderella thought as she listened on to her sister sing.

_ You shout it loud, But I can't hear a word you say_

_ I'm talking loud, not saying much, _

_ Criticize, but all your bullets ricochet,_

_ Shoot me down, But I get up..._

_ I'm Bullet proof, nothing to lose, Fire away, fire away_

_ Ricochet, you take your aim, Fire away, Fire away_

_ Shoot me down But I won't fall, I am Titanium_

_ Shoot me down but I won't fall, I am Titanium _

_ Cut me down, but it's you who have further to fall,_

_ Ghost town, and haunted love, raise your voice, _

_ Sticks and Stones may brake my bones, _

_ I'm talking loud not saying much,..._

At that Cinderella walked in with a huge smile on her face. As she always did she hugged her sister for getting her voice back.

"Okay, I'm guessing you heard me sing again?" Aurora asked

"Of course! Sung our favorite song by the way. I heard Ariel didn't come to practice and neither did Snow."

"That's because Ariel had to look after her nephew and she was too busy spending her down time with the new neighbor. And Snow was out sick from food poisoning."

"Oh, can't wait to see the new girl though. Since it will be her first time in an actual school, she would need all the help she could get. I wouldn't mind, she sounds like a very nice person to be around. I wonder if she has any types of talents. That would be the main thing that she would need in West Brook."

And Cinderella was right about that too. In West Brook Disney High you'd pretty much need a talent to get by in classes. The main talents were singing and dancing, and other talents were art, drama, track, gymnastics, and figure skating and other sports. Mainly everyone went for singing which ended up in the school deciding to break the singing division down into groups. So there was a total of six singing groups.

And as for dance, it was mainly turned into a steppers group, the group did stomp routines and such and always made the assemblies and pep rallies a big hit. The figure skating league was the next big thing because of the captain, Fa Mulan. She may have not really wanted to do that particular class(That's saved to be explained for her chapter), but she made the class what it is, a winning team. And track was Tiana's thing along with cooking. Art was Rapunzel's, gymnastics was Cinderella's, singing was Ariel's, Aurora's and Snow white's thing, and now the only thing to find out is if this new girl excelled at any of these.

"Well we're just going to have to wait until tomorrow on the first day to see what she can do then" Aurora said

"Speaking of the first day of school, I better go to my room to make sure I have everything ready for school tomorrow. No need to really find anything to dress up in this week." Cinderella said, heading towards Aurora's door

She made her way to her room on the third floor and went to make sure her things were ready for school tomorrow. Her room was simple but girly, with a queen sized bed with dark blue sheets and pillow cases with a stuffed pig laying with the pillows, a fuzzy white floor rug with a few shoes all over the floor that Cinderella forgot to arrange today and her computer desk with her Toshiba laptop and some piles of books. Her walls were painted baby blue with black picture frames hung up showing Cinderella with her friends, family, at various vacation spots, her as a little girl. And her favorite and biggest frame that hung on the wall, the picture of her and Aurora as little girls on the fourth of July at a cookout at night to watch the fireworks. Cinderella was laughing with a spark stick in her hand and Aurora was smiling at something she was looking at out of sight of the camera.

They looked happy as ever with their faces painted with red, white, and blue stars. Their hair done in pigtails with blue ribbons and their smiles as wide as ever.

Cinderella made sure her backpack was ready, and went to pick out something simple for tomorrow. There was no real reason to dress up for the week since in West Brook as soon as the year starts, the classes start right away with try outs and practices already starting. Cinderella decided on light pink sweats with white sneakers. Soon dinner was called after Aurora's and Cinderella's mother came home from work. The family pretty much ate in silence tonight since there was nothing to really talk about.

Aurora and Cinderella had helped with dishes and retired to their rooms to sleep. Tomorrow was the first day of school which meant a lot of hugging and "I missed you" and not to mention new people and as usual, crowded halls full of happy students. Yep, tomorrow wouldn't really be special. Just the same thing every year, other than the new girl...

* * *

**First day of school...**

The next day Cinderella woke up at the crack of dawn to get ready for school. She took her shower, done her hair in two pigtails tied in pink ribbons, her sweats she picked out last night, and went to feed her mice. She then woke up Aurora which was earned with a pillow to her face and a grumbling girl. After Aurora finished getting ready the two girls went to the car waiting for them and headed towards the school. West Brook Disney High was crowded from the parking lot up.

So many students were in the parking lot catching up with friends they had not seen all summer. Couples making out without a care, Last years jocks catching up on old times, last years cheerleaders sharing routines they did in camp. And freshmen looking around for help with getting around the school. Aurora left Cinderella alone the minute she seen Philips car pull up so Cinderella went to find their friends, knowing they were already here and probably showing the new girl around the school. She walked around the parking lot and started to make her way up the stairs until she heard her name being called.

"Cinderella! Over here!"

Cinderella turned to see her friends Ariel, Tiana, Mulan, Esmeralda, Snow, Rapunzel, and Jasmine. She ran over to them and smiled, the grouped hugged each other tightly before talking about what they did for the summer. Ariel had taken a job at Sea World training dolphins, Jasmine had been in her birthplace of Arabia visiting her family, Rapunzel had been taking art classes, Esmeralda took a vacation with her family to France, Mulan had went go back to China to see her grandmother and many cousins, Snow had just been in Wisconsin with her seven uncles, and Tiana had been home but had been out on vacations to Hawaii and learned how to make Hawaiian food.

They were talking about all and nothing until Ariel's phone went off. She answered and started to talk to who Cinderella guessed to be the new girl. She hung up and told the girls the new girl will be here in a minute. Soon a black Subaru came and parked and out came a girl with Brunette hair done in a low ponytail, a white long sleeved shirt with simple dark blue skinny jeans and uggs. Ariel ran to her and nearly tackled her to the floor, The girls laughed and went to her and the girl.

"Girls, This is the new girl to our group, Belle! Ain't she a doll? say Hi Belle, don't be shy they don't bite, I think" Ariel beamed

"H-Hi" Belle said

"HI!" The girls cheered and went to hug Belle tightly.

They let go after about 3 minutes and started to walk to the main office to get Belle's schedule. After getting the schedule the girls had to separate for their first period. Belle and Tiana had first period home E.C with Mrs. Potts, Jasmine had first period social studies with Ariel and Aurora with Mr. Kronk(Lucky) Cinderella and Snow had first period gym with Mr. Zeus, Esmeralda and Mulan had music with Mrs. Radcliffe, and Rapunzel had first period art with Mr. Jafar( How did he switch classes by the way?)

As Cinderella and Snow went to gym, Cindy spotted Justin(Prince) sitting on the bleachers talking with his group which consisted of Li Shang, Eric Bonaire, Philip Trace, Ferdinad Grayson, Naveen Judson, Flynn Chester, Aladdin Taine, and Phoebus Stirling. Justin must have felt her staring because he turned to look at her and smiled, Cinderella quickly turned to look somewhere else while blushing.

The class was called to order and the girls of the class sat on the bleachers to the left while the boys where to the right.

"Alright kids, this year hasn't changed a bit for you all and you know it! So, boys give me 20 push ups followed by 20 sit ups, ladies you do the same! Then after brief exercises, you will all run 5 laps around the gym!" Mr. Zeus yelled

The class groaned and complained at the amount of work they had to do. The year definitely hasn't changed one bit for them, it was bad enough after first period classes everyone would have to make their ways to the Emerging Scholars classes to sign up for their E.S classes. That was tiring enough since the rooms would be so crowded and stuffy and so many people will argue and fuss over getting spots in the best E.S classes.

Over at the girls side, Cinderella and Snow where already done their exercises and where resting at the bleachers. They were talking about all and nothing until Justin and Ferdinad came to them. Snow instantly blushed at the sight of Ferdinad while Cinderella tried to play it cool.

"Hello girls, I don't believe we met before" Ferdinad said

"Now that's a lie Ferdie" Cinderella teased with a smirk on her lips

Snow giggled at the nickname while Justin looked at Ferdinad with a _"What the hell?"_ look

"Shut up Cinda, no one told you to-"

"Ferdie Fruity," Cinderella sang, Snow burst out laughing while Justin tried to stifle his laughs

"Shu-"

"Little Ferdie why you lookin' so dirty, like a dirty little birdy, thinking you looking so Purdy, but you so dirty" Cinderella sang while smiling

"Cinda!" Ferdinad was red hot at that point

'Oh chill Ferdinad I was just joking. How was your summer?" Cinderella asked between giggles

"It was ok" Said Ferdinad, crossing his arms

Snow and Justin stopped laughing to join the conversation. They talked all through first period until the bell rang

Cinderella and Snow darted out of the gymnasium over to the emerging scholars room to sign up for their main classes. The class they went to was an average sized class room with no furniture but the sign up booths, the booths in the room weren't even all of the classes available which meant that if you wanted more classes to sign up for, you'll have to go to another class for it. The room was crowded and loud as ever but the girls managed to get by. Snow went to sign up for gardening and dance while Cinderella went to sign up for gymnastics and art. As she went to find the art booth after signing up for gymnastics, she heard her name being called by Rapunzel.

"Cindy, over here!" Rapunzel called from across the room, she was at the art booth signing up

Cinderella went over to her and pulled out her pen to sign up for art

"Trying something new I see." Rapunzel said

"Yeah, these other classes seem a little boring so I was think, why not? besides I'll be with my best friend Rapunzel throughout class anyway" Cinderella said

"Ya got that right! I dunno where the others went though. They're probably getting Belle signed up or something" Rapunzel said

"Probably" Cinderella said

After finishing with singing up, Rapunzel, Cinderella, and Snow went to some other class rooms to find the girls but with no luck so far...

* * *

**Belle- E.S Sign up room 212**

Belle was left by the girls to sign up for her own classes after assuring the girls that she would be fine and would meet them at lunch(Since it was an early day). Belle had found a book club booth in the near back, the list wasn't entirely filled up but she signed up anyway. She had seen a few classes that she would love to sign up for like Ice skating, Art, and Gardening. She went to go to the Ice skating booth but couldn't really move with ease since the room was so crowded, she spotted the booth and quickly made her way to it until she bumped into someone and fell.

"Hey! watch where you are going brat!" A male voice said

"geez sorry! and I'm not a brat!" Belle said, getting up and brushing herself off

"Whatever brat! Watch where you or going or else-"

"Or else what! You won't be putting your hands on me just because you think you can!" Belle fired

"Yea that's what you think brat!"

"I. Am. Not. A. Brat!" Belle fired once more before staring the man deep in the eye

Soon she started to daze off into his eyes. They were a sea shade of beautiful blue, he actually wasn't bad looking either. He had aburn hair and a firm jaw and was stunningly handsome, he was wearing a faded rock band t-shirt by the name of "One Winged Skull" with ripped dark jeans and nice sneakers. The only thing ugly about him was his constant scowl and horrible attitude. If it wasn't for that Belle would say that she would actually like to get to know him.

Belle shook her head before going off to the Ice skating booth to sign up. After leaving that booth and signing up for her other classes she left for lunch. She met up with Tiana in the hallway soon enough

"Well, enjoying this school so far?" Tiana questioned

"Oh you have no idea..." Belle trailed off

* * *

**There I'm done. Honestly guys West Brook Disney high is a really really REALLY big school. Imagine Temple university and a few other big behind universities combined(like four) and there you have West Brook Disney High! That's why I added so many classes, that's why there's big stuff like Ice skating and gymnastics. You can Imagine getting lost in that school if you think about it though**


	3. First day part 2, slumber party planners

**West Brook Disney High chapter 2: First Day Part 2, Slumber party planners**

* * *

The lunch room was just as crowded as the E.S sign up rooms. Mulan, after signing up for figure skating unwillingly and for track and soccer as well, managed to squeeze her way out of the room and into the halls to make her way to the lunchroom. She Was currently in line waiting to get her lunch so she could go over to her groups usual table. After getting her lunch she spotted her group of Esmeralda, Belle, Tiana, Ariel, Cinderella, Snow, Jasmine, Rapunzel, but no sign of Aurora.

"Hey girls, where's Aurora? haven't seen her since this morning." Mulan said, coming over to her group and sitting down

"She's over at the jocks table with her boyfriend Philip" Cinderella said, almost jealous

"Aww, is Cindy girl mad her sister is paying more attention to her Bf again?" Esmeralda teased

"What!? No! I'm just like, I know she hasn't seen him all summer but this happens all the time with her! Every time we come back to school she goes M.I.A on us and acts like she doesn't know us. Then, when we say we've had enough of it and ignore her she goes all cry baby on us and Philip and his group comes to the rescue like we're the bad guys! What the heck man!" Cinderella explained, now crossing her arms and pouting

"But Philips group doesn't follow behind anymore though. Every since Tiana began dating Naveen and she told him why we did what we did he told the group when Philip wasn't around and they started to observe for about a week when we came back from winter break and seen where we were coming from and started to feel the same way when Philip started ignoring them too. So now they're on our side." Jasmine said

"True! When Eric and I dated for a short period I wasn't that way with you guys. That's why I started getting upset with her because she didn't have to be that way with us and now look, she's doing the same thing to us but honestly, I don't care anymore." Ariel said

"Well, I don't know Aurora like that but I can clearly tell that this must have been happening since she and this Philip guy started dating and I gotta say, for a girl who hasn't dated since 9th grade, she shouldn't do that to you girls over some guy. She should reserve time and space for her best friends as well as her boyfriend. To me she's just neglectful when it comes to you girls and I find that unfair to you girls." Belle said

"Well I for one know I seriously no longer care since she's done it more than once so, dropping the subject. We still up for going to _Le' Minnie_ when we get out?" Snow said

"Oh yea I forgot to ask you Belle. Do you want to come?" Tiana asked Belle

"What is _Le' Minnie?" _Belle asked

"It's the West Brook Disney High student hang out hot spot. It's a café and the food and drink is delicious!" Ariel beamed

"Oh spirits I forgot about that." Mulan said

"You probably forgot because your mom excessive yelling drowns out your thinking" Esmeralda attempted to joke

Tiana chuckled "Well now you remembered and now you can go right?"

Mulan sighed in frustration "Ugh, no. My mom was informed I had rejoined ice skating and is taking me back to the ring to practice. Like I already don't have to start try outs for the team tomorrow and go over early routines! This is just insane! I wish she would just let me play another sport like soccer! I used to play but every since ice skating was the next big thing back in China she's been making me get at that!" Mulan fired

"Well hey, at least you'll be able to kick back and relax after that is done for the week. Speaking of the week, who is hosting this years back-to-school slumber party and who's on the guest list this year? I want it to be wild this year!" Esmeralda cheered

"Well since Ariel did it last year and Belle is too new, Tiana can you do it?" Cinderella asked

"No, my mama's mama is coming over with the rest of our family for the week. I'll be lucky just to even come to the slumber party" Tiana said

"Maybe I can do it. We haven't hosted one at mine in at least 2 years so why not?" Jasmine offered

"That's true. Ok deal, Jasmine is hosting it this year. Everybody agrees?" Snow asked

"Agreed!" The girls said

Just then Aurora came over to the table with an apologetic look playing on her face. The group, minus Belle, had crossed their arms at her with an 'Care To Explain?' look

"Girls, I know I'm doing it again and for that I'm sorry ok? But you know it's always like this because I'm in love and I just want to make Philip happy." Aurora put on her puppy dog look, the group ignored it and gave her angry looks

"Are you kidding me?! Aurora you tell us the same thing every time and expect us to eat it up instantly! For that you should be kicked off of the slumber party list!" Ariel said angrily, the table gasped. "But, I will give you another chance to redeem yourself. The slumber party is at Jasmines house and if you can make it through the slumber party with no Philip, and I mean it, no text, phoning, or even THINKING about him! Even when it comes the time to talk about boys" Ariel heard Mulan groan in the back. " You better talk about other guys like Brad Pit or something because the first words that come out of your mouth that have anything to do with Philip, you are DONE!" Ariel nearly shouted

Aurora was taken aback. "Fine, I'll do it."

"Good, now on to the list of things we need. Belle, since you are new and into this group you can go and get the food and snacks." Snow said, handing Belle a long list of things to get

"I can take care of the guest list!" Esmeralda offered, pulling out her notebook

"Ok but just don't invite too many freshmen to the party. Last time that happened they ruined it with those silly rues they follow at home!" Tiana said

The group started talking about the arrangements as soon as possible. Belle was between both Snow and Ariel about the list of things she was expected to get. Tiana, Aurora and Mulan were talking about the music and activity arrangements so the slumber party won't go out of hand. And Esmeralda and Jasmine were working on the guest list, pointing out students in the cafeteria to invite. Soon the guest list was already done and Esmeralda called the group to attention.

"Ok, so I have everyone who should come to the slumber party. The new British girls Wendy and Alice. Also Meg, Jane, Merida, Pocahontas, Kida, Tinkerbelle is still on the maybe list but we are inviting her friends Rosetta and Silvermist, Periwinkle, Charlotte since Tiana might kill us if we don't invite her, and that's pretty much it." Esmeralda finished

"Okay the list sounds fine then. Belle, you sure you can get everything on the list?" Ariel asked

"Yes."

Just then the bell rang signaling the end of the first school day.

* * *

**The next chapters will focus on the group and the guys on separate occasions**


	4. Down By The Sea Shore

**West Brook Disney High chapter 3: Down By The Sea Shore**

**You all know I own nothing going on in this story other than the lovey duvy scenes -_-**

* * *

**Ariel**

The sun shone beautifully, the waves crashed onto the shore. Ariel made her way to the water with her surfing board in hand and excitement in her clear blue eyes. She had been surfing since she was little and had been into it every since. She had won various awards from surfing competitions and enjoyed the feeling of the cool water enveloping her in a watery abiss. On this unexpectedly warm Saturday afternoon, Ariel just had to catch a few waves before it gets cold once more. This is how it was in Chester Field, cold some days and warm on others. Just yesterday on the first day of school it was chilly and now it's so warm it feels like summer.

Ariel went to catch the first wave she saw. She boarded her board and rode the wave with ease. The cool feeling of the water and the openness of the seas. She went into a watery tunnel and ran her hand through the cool water, taking in the bliss she got from surfing. Ariel fell of the wave and made her way back on land, wiping herself of water and laying down on her towel. She just sat there, watching everyone have a good time with not a care in the world before a familiar and heartbreaking voice caught her attention.

"Com'on guys the waves are getting huge!" Called the voice of Eric

Ariel looked over at Eric and instantly felt her heart break. His beautiful black hair and blue eyes and toned muscles made her swoon for him. But every since that girl Vannessa came in a stole him from her she's been devastated. It was like she put him under a spell or something, just one day Eric had called Ariel and yelled at her saying it was over and then nothing.

She quickly averted her eyes before he noticed and played with her nails. She wished that her friends were here to keep her company so she wouldn't have to be around Eric and now she was thinking of leaving before something bad happens.

Ariel sighed and got up to go to the smoothie stand, not even noticing Eric staring at her with longing in his eyes. Ariel sat at the small bar twirling the straw in her strawberry smoothie. She sighed, thinking about Eric, she hadn't thought about him every since the break up and seeing him now at the beach made her feel the emptiness and depression she always felt when she was around him in school.

Ariel didn't even notice Ferdinand next to her. He tapped on her shoulder and she turned her attention to him.

"Penny for your thought?" Asked Ferdinand

Ariel sighed "It's just that seeing Eric is truly making me depressed to no end. I thought I moved on." She told him truthfully

Ferdinand looked at Ariel with pity. He knew about what happened with Ariel and Eric when that girl Vanessa came to West Brook. He truly felt sorry for her and thought Eric was a jack ass for leaving Ariel because she was a great girl. Not to mention she comes in handy when he wants to know about Snow.

"Well...I honestly can't tell you it's gonna be alright and assure you about the bright side of things because that's not me. Ariel, you are an amazing girl and friend to me and it truly pains me to see you so distraught over Eric. He's one guy Ariel, one, there are plenty of other fish in the sea and you just have to find him." Ferdinand told Ariel

Ariel looked at him with sad eyes. As much as he was trying to help her he just didn't understand. She loved Eric more than anything and would do anything to be with him. But when that girl came into the picture it just broke her heart to no end to the point where she was too depressed to come to school. She truly thanked Ferdinand to speak to her like this, no wonder Snow has a crush on him. To Ariel he was like a brother, this was not the first time he came to her in her time of emotional need either.

"Thank you Ferdinand. Oh and just so you know, don't tell her I told you this but Snow has a crush on you. Just wanted to let you know." Ariel told him quietly and walked off, leaving a dumbfounded Ferdinand to himself.

Ariel went back to grab her surf board and went back to the waves even though she was well aware of Eric in the water as well. She went further down to avoid being near him and caught the biggest wave she saw. Feeling at home with the water made her calm down, the ocean was her pain reliever, her shrink, her life, her world and no one could change that.

"Help!" A distant voice cried out

Ariel heard and looked around franticly to see an injured Eric sitting on a rock in the far ocean waving his arms for help. She heard his friends shout for help from the life guard and some even went in after him. Even though she preferred to let the guys handle it, she knew in her heart that it would be right if she helped. After all, she does swim faster than those guys anyway.

Ariel dove into the water and swam as fast as she could to Eric. It looked as though he was somehow slipping because of the too slick surface of the rock and he fell into the water. Ariel dove underwater and swam to catch him and caught him, bringing him to the surface and swimming back on shore. He was unconscious from his wound and inhaling water when Ariel brought him back. His friends surrounded her and she knew what she would have to do.

She gave him mouth to mouth repeatedly. trying not to enjoy the sensation of their lips touching once again. He coughed up water and his vision was blurred. He couldn't make out the bodies surrounding him butt his vision returned to see a very concerned Ariel and friends.

"Dude what happened out there?" Justin asked, holding a first aid kit and handing it to Ariel

"I-I don't know, one minute I'm surfing and then the next my ankle is stinging and bleeding and I'm on a rock screaming for help." Eric said, being held up by a nearby life-guard

Ariel examined his ankle. It was definitely a shark bite but not a fierce one.

"Well I don't know how you hadn't spotted it but you were bitten just a little bit by a shark." Ariel told Eric,

Eric held in a gasp when Ariel applied paroxide to his wound then wrapped it. He was helped up by Naveen and Phoebus and put on a nearby bench. The guys tried to talk Eric into just going home but he motioned for them to just forget about him for a minute. Ariel kept her distance away from Eric once again, turning towards the fruit bar once again until Eric called for her to sit next to him. She hesitated but sat down anyway.

"Ariel, you...Thank you for saving me back there" Eric started, not making eye contact.

"No problem. I have to go home now. See you on Monday I guess." Ariel said then got up to leave, not even hearing Eric's silent calls to her.

_"Ariel, I still love you and would do anything to get you back to me. Once I get rid of Vanessa I'll tell you the whole story why I dumped you. I'm so sorry Ariel...I'm so so sorry..._


	5. Rapunzel Let Down Your Hair

**West Brook Disney High chapter 4: Rapunzel, Let Down Your Hair**

**I have not been having inspiration lately when it came to Disney. Also because school had started on Monday and I had to get ready and I've been disney deprived. But then I thought of a cool new chappie and thought you guys would like it.**

* * *

**Rapunzel**

This day was the day Rapunzel truly hated, the day her parents had forced upon her. This was the day she had to get a hair cut. Rapunzel stood in the mall at the hair cuttery shop and waited for her appointment to be called upon. She hated to get hair cuts because she simply did not like the idea of having her hair cut and because the last time she had gotten her hair cut, her aunt cut a single lock by accident which resulted in her ear being cut and that lock of hair never growing back for some reason. Now her hair was so long every time she went to sit down she ended up sitting on it. Snow, Cindy, and Mulan had been hinting her that it was time for a cut but Rapunzel always said no way.

So now she sat here, in a hair cuttery shop waiting for her appointment to be called. Going over to a nearby chair and pulling out her phone to text Cinderella to let her know she was getting her hair cut, her parents made her do that since they always thought she would just run away before her appointment began, which she always did.

"So I see Blondie here has finally come to cut her hair" a very nonchalant voice teased

Rapunzel turned to see her classmate Eugine Fitzherbert looking at her nonchalantly, a pair of scissors in his hand. Rapunzel couldn't believe what she was seeing, Eugine was going to cut her hair, and he had a job. Not something she saw everyday that's for sure since he was always broke. There was no way she could let him cut her hair since they were no where near actual friends, he only talked to her when he needed to copy off of her homework or had to partner up with her for a project.

"Eugine, what are you doing here?" Rapunzel asked, raising an eyebrow

Eugine took the pair of scissors from out of his pocket and went over to a nearby designing dresser and got an apron. he wrapped it around his waist and kept the scissors at hand, strolling back over to Rapunzel, a goofy grin playing on his relaxed features. He looked Rapunzel deep in the eyes before saying.

"What does it look like to you Blondie? I'll be cutting your hair today. So what will it be? Short, medium? Or how about we go for my favorite, the crystal bald hmm?" Eugine teased, seeing Rapunzel's face redden with loathing at the sight of him

"NO No NO Eugine, I just want my hair trimmed, not bald or short. You got that?" Rapunzel fired

Eugine shrugged his shoulders, not even caring about what the blonde hair beauty had to say about her hair. In truth, he HATED her hair length and color. He simply hated blondes, which explains why he cant stand Cinderella or Aurora, but he cant stand Aurora for many reasons in general anyway so she doesn't really count. he was okay with Tinkerbell but that was because Tink dyed her hair from Black/blue to blonde when she started high school just because she thought it would be unappealing to the in crowd if she stayed with her original hair color. Eugine only knew this because he and Tink went way back, and he was the one that kicked Peter Panterson's ass for breaking up with Tink for that new boring British girl Wendy Jefferson.

Rapunzel was all for sprinting to the door as fast as she could and getting the hell out of the mall, far away from Eugine and his scissors of death. No way in the world is he going to be the one to cut her hair, no way at all. She couldn't really say that he wasn't good at it since it's obvious he cuts his own hair which she has to say looks pretty good on him, but there is no way she is letting him out of all people cut her hair. He might try something funny like put her to sleep and cut her hair super short or make it so she has split ends or something. There will never be a day where she would walk into West Brook and be the laughing stock of the school all because she let Eugine cute her hair, no way was she going to go through that.

But she couldn't, she couldn't run for some reason. It was like her butt was glued to the chair itself and was allowing for whatever is going to happen, to happen. Rapunzel looked over to see Eugine had left over to the receptionist's desk to flirt with the young employee who was obviously not even in high school yet, let alone in their grade. He finished talking with the receptionist and went back over to Rapunzel. He cleaned off the scissors with a clean rag and grabbed some hair spray, moisturizer, and a black headband. Eugine then went behind the chair and faced Rapunzel's seat so that she was looking at herself in the mirror, her golden locks framed her face and trailing almost to the floor. Eugine picked up a golden lock and looked at it with terrorizing joy, snapping his scissors with an evil grin on his face.

Rapunzel braced herself.

"Okay, I'm ready, go ahead Eugine." She said, closing her eyes shut tight

Eugine couldn't be happier to here those words come out of Rapunzel's mouth. He excitingly took a handful of Rapunzel's hair and brought the scissors up to the golden locks, cutting them so that the only length went to her waist. Rapunzel kept her eyes closed, not wanting to see the horror that she thought her hair would be. Eugine kept working away at Rapunzel's hair, cutting it piece by piece to match the recently cut handfuls length. He was done within 20 minutes and took the front piece over her face and cut a bang.

"Alright Blondie, you can open your eyes now." Eugine said, grabbing a broom to sweep up the discarded pieces of hair.

Rapunzel opened her eyes and could believe what she was seeing. Her hair was down to her waist and she now had a bang. She actually looked...nice. She was speechless as she went into her pocket and handed Eugine 40$ and walked out of the shop slowly. No even paying attention to what Eugine was saying.

"Hey blonde, you actually look pretty cute with the new due. Make sure to let down your hair, maybe I'll like you more." Eugine called out, walking back into the hair cuttery shop.


End file.
